(1) Purpose of the Core: The purpose of the administrative core is to provide sound management of the INBRE-award, on behalf of the network, and to provide the network with structure, direction and leadership, to help grow and expand the network, to develop ideas - that often originate from network members - into viable projects, and to provide logistical support, oversight and evaluation functions, and also to aid the development of suitable research training and research mentoring activities (Table 3).